


Love you in every timeline

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Caitlin and Harry, F/M, Family, Flashpoint (DCU), Fluff, Harry x Caitlin, Post-Episode: s03e01 Flashpoint, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: When Barry brought Caitlin to Ramon industries, he discovered something he didn't expect.





	Love you in every timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Flashpoint without Wells? Hell no.

Caitlin has a great life. She loves her job, she is a pediatric ophthalmologist, and working with kids and helping them makes her happy. She is in a wonderful marriage for 6 years, and they still love each other like the first day. Her husband is a brilliant and respectable scientist, and they have a beautiful, smart  5-year-old daughter.  Caitlin indeed has a great life.

She was sitting in her doctor’s office browsing her notebook. She had 30 minutes break so she was looking at her schedule for today.  Only two more patients, one diopter determination and one routine examination. Excellent, she should be home in a little more than an hour, she thought and smiled to herself.

Her office was cheerful with a lot of colors and toys. She was a pediatrician after all, and she wanted for kids to feel relaxed not frighten when they come for the exam.

Her eyes landed on framed photo on the desk in front of her. It was a family photo, Caitlin, her husband and their daughter. A little girl with her father’s eyes and her mother’s smile. She couldn’t help but smile every time when she looks at that picture.

  


She startled when her phone rang but she answered right away when she saw who is it.

“Mommy, when you are coming home?” Caitlin didn’t even manage to say “Hello” when she heard her daughter’s voice.

“Soon sweetie, I promise, I just have to help one little boy and little girl like you.”

“Why, what’s wrong with them? She asked concerned.

“Nothing honey, don’t worry, they just maybe need glasses so they can read easier, or watch their favourite cartoons.” Caitlin explained to her daughter.

“Oh, you mean like daddy?” the girl exclaimed.

“Yes, like daddy.” Caitlin chuckled “Jesse, can you give the phone to daddy now?”

“Mm, ok! Love you mommy!”

 

“Hey you.”  Came husky voice.

“Hey.” Caitlin literally melts every time when she hears his voice. She reacted like that the first time they met and after all these years, the reaction is still the same.

“I’m sorry, I hope we didn’t interrupt you, but she wanted to speak with you so bad.” Harry said while he was playing with their girl’s hair.

“No, it’s ok, I’m on break. And God, I can’t wait to come home.” She groaned tiredly.

“Maybe we can go on a dinner tonight, I forgot the last time when we went out.” Harry proposed.

“And who’s gonna be with Jesse?”

“Honey, do you want to go to grandpa Thomas and grandma Carla tonight?” Caitlin heard him asking Jesse.

“Yes yes! grandpa always let me eat a lot of ice cream!” she said happily “but then grandma yells at him and we all laugh.”

“Careful there little quick, if you eat a lot of ice cream, you may become all frosty.”

“Fine, then I can make my own ice cream!” the girl laughed and then Harry and then Caitlin too after listening to them.

“Good, then you’ll be our Frosty Quick.” Harry teased and tickled her.

“You two are adorable. Although I have to talk to my dad about that ice cream.”

“Don’t worry, he is a smart man, he would never give her too much. Even if he does, Carla is there to control them both. Oh, you got your bossy side from her.” Harry teased her. “So tonight 7:30?”

“7:30 sounds great, see….”

  


Harrson heard her talking, then something like the sound of wind, and then nothing. Caitlin wasn’t there anymore.

“Caitlin, Snow, what a..?! Caitlin?!” he yelled trying to realize what just happened. So he took Jesse and went to his office to try to track her down.

  


“Dad, what’s happening?” Jesse asked him confused because of Harry’s sudden change of behavior.

“Nothing honey, nothing, you just sit here, and… actually” Harry paused and went to his desk to grab few papers and then returned to his daughter  ”you know what, go get your crayons and draw something for mommy while I check something on the computer, ok?”

“Ok!” she said happily and ran upstairs yelling “I will draw us eating ice cream! It’s gonna be fosty!”

“Frosty Jesse, frosty!”  he chuckled a little and then turned around and sat in his chair.

“Yeah, that.”  she came back, sit on the couch and began to draw.

Harry was looking for anything, trying to track her phone that was apparently still in her office. But nothing, he couldn’t find her. And he felt so helpless, angry and lost! It reminded him of something that happened a year ago with Jesse.

 

1 YEAR AGO

It was the first time he took her out alone, without Caitlin. She had an emergency at work and Jesse wanted to go to luna park. And Harry would do anything to make his little girl happy, so he decided to take her all by himself.

There was a huge crowd, people buzzing all the time, and Jesse looked so amused but she clenched his hand tightly. She asked him for cotton candy so Harry let her hand for one second so he can pay,  and one moment she was there and the next he couldn’t see her.

Immediately he had every policeman and security guard looking for her, and he felt panic, fear, and rage. So much rage. And he knew that he was ready to do anything to get her back, and hurt, destroy the person who took her.

Everything ended well when they found Jesse on the bench talking with the man dressed like a clown. Harry almost punched the guy, but he calmed down a little when he explained that he saw his daughter alone and just tried to help her find her parents.

“Jesse, don’t do anything like that anymore, promise me.” He cupped her face and said, she looked at him, tears in her big blue eyes. Like he looks in his own eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just wanted to see…” she started to cry and Harry hugged her.

“No honey it’s ok, it’s ok, I’m not mad, you just scared me, I thought that something happened to you.” He stroked her hair  “Come on, let me see that beautiful smile.”

She listened to him and smiled while Harry wiped her tears.

“Thank you Sir, and I’m sorry for earlier.” Harry said and shook hands with a  man dressed like clown.

“Don’t worry, I would probably react the same.  She is so smart, how old is she?” the man asked.

“Four.”

“Wow, she is quick.”

“I know.”Harry smirked proudly “Say goodbye to your new friend Jesse.” Harry said when he turned around to go with her in his arms.

“Bye!”

 

NOW

 

Harry looked at Jesse, still drawing on the couch and thanked God that nothing happened to her that day.

Now it was Caitlin, not Jesse, but one thing was the same. He would do anything to get her back. Whatever it takes.

He got up, ready to go, not even sure where, when he saw his phone ringing on the table. Unknown number. He pressed _answer_.

“Wells here.”

  


 

 

IN THE MEANTIME  


 

“What a, what?!” Caitlin yelled when she realized that she’s not in her office anymore but surrounded by unknown people.

“Stop bringing strangers into my lab! Who is this?!” the guy with glasses who was really familiar to her yelled clearly annoyed.

“This is dr. Caitlin Snow, in my timeline she is a part of our team.” The taller one in the red leather suit said.

_His timeline? Their team? What the hell is happening here?_

“Can someone please tell me what’s happeninig and why I’m here? If this is kidnapping, we, we have money, just don’t do anything stupid.”  She was scared and she was talking fast.

Barry tried to calm her down “No, no it’s not, I’m sorry… Dr. Snow I’m Barry Allen, we need your help. You, you are scientist right?” he asked her like he knows her.

“No I’m not. I’m an ophthalmologist, a pediatric eye doctor.” Now Barry looked pretty confused too.

“But my husband is a scientist, very good one, the best actually.” She said with pride and small smile.

“Husband?” Damn, it looks like Caitlin got to marry Ronnie in this timeline too, but this time happily. And plus, he was probably a genius, Barry thought.

“Mhm, I can call him if you need some help? But I need a phone because I dropped mine when you literally kidnapped me. And he is probably crazy with worry right now because you took me in the middle of the conversation with him.” Caitlin said and then added “And allow me to introduce myself properly, I’m Caitlin Snow-Wells actually, not Caitlin Snow.” She smiled politely but Barry was frozen.

  


_Snow-Wells? No, no way… Caitlin is?_ Barry was lost in his thoughts when Cisco jumped from his chair pushing it back forcefully and took off glasses, his eyes wide and started yelling at him again.

“You kidnapped Harrison Wells’s wife?! Are you fucking crazy?!”

“Dude, relax, I didn’t actually…” Barry tried but Cisco took him by the collar.

“Yes you did! And now he’s gonna crash my lab and kill us all. Especially me! Great!” Cisco yelled again and throw his arms in the air, and then he went to Caitlin.

“Doctor Wells, Snow, dammit! Doctor Snow-Wells, I’m Cisco Ramon and I’m so sorry for all this, I will call someone to get you home right now.”

Caitlin barely suppressed a giggle while she listened to him “Mr. Ramon, I knew that I know you from somewhere! Don’t worry, it’s ok, and I’ll call Harry I know that he will help. He is not that scary like you think, and please call me Caitlin.” She smiled hoping that he will relax a little.

“Caitlin, ok, ok, and you call me Cisco, it’s nice to meet you.” Cisco left out a dorky laugh, just like Barry remember. Maybe he just needed his best friend for being good old Cisco.

“Ok, now that we are all friends, can we call him? Cisco?!” Barry asked impatiently.

“Still Mr. Ramon for you String bean!” Cisco narrowed his eyes at Barry and then reached for his phone and gave it to Caitlin “Here you go.”

 

  


“Harry, it’s me.”

“Caitlin! Thank God! What’s happening, are you ok?! Tell me where are you, I’m gonna kill everyone..” Harry yelled so loud that Cisco heard him even without speakerphone.

“Yep, told you.” He said and ran a hand over his face, Caitlin just gave him _Shut up_ look and then started talking to Harry.

“Harry, calm down, I’m ok, everything is ok I promise, but we need your help. Can you come to Ramon industries now?”

“Ramon industries, why? And who is "we"?”

“I’ll explain everything to you, just come here.”

Harry just took Jesse and headed to Ramon industries without a clue what’s happening. But the good thing was that Snow sounded normally, so there’s no need to worry. He always could recognize even the slightest change in her voice if she is scared, and now she wasn’t.

  


He once was on the meeting in Ramon industries, so he knew where to go from the moment he set foot in the building. Jesse was in his arms as he was walking fast. He told her that she’s gonna see mom so she held her drawing tightly clearly excited. At the end of the long halway he saw a glass door and Caitlin behind them. He also saw Ramon and some other people.

Caitlin waved with her hand in “Come” motion when she spotted them and he let Jesse go, so she ran towards her. But then two guys from security came from nowhere and stopped the girl. If Harry wasn’t pissed enough till now, this was the trigger. He was immediately there pressing one of them into the door and looking at the other while he growled “Don’t. Touch. Her.” with so much venom in his voice he didn’t even know he posses.

Seeing that Cisco opened the door and let Jesse inside so she can go to Caitlin and then yelled at his employees making them apologize and then he did the same.

“Doctor Wells, I’m so sorry, this is misunderstanding, I..” but he realized that Harrison doesn’t even listen after he just pushed him away and made a beeline to his wife and daughter. “Mhhhm, great, what kind of day this is?” Cisco asked the air clearly because no one listened to him anymore.

  


“You sure okay?” he asked Caitlin while she admired Jesse’s drawing, his face and voice completely different now, soft and gentle. He hugged his girls and when they parted he couldn’t resist kissing her because he was so damn happy that she is all right. He ended the kiss and rested his forehead against hers smiling widely.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Harrison, we are not alone.” She giggled a little embarrassed.

“I don’t care.”

“Jesse is here too.”

“That I do care.” He laughed and then took Jesse in his arms asking Caitlin did she saw her masterpiece.

 

Yes, you can see that this is the real Harrison Wells, not Eobard Thawne. Short temper and the love for his family, he is the same like his Earth 2 doppelganger. The only difference is that this one was in a blue t-shirt and black jeans, so he has colorful clothes unlike Harry from Earth 2.

Also here, Caitlin is his wife and Jesse’s mother, and the two of them actually looked so good and natural together. After all, they were happy, that’s the only important thing.

And who knows, maybe their girl will be the hero of Central City one day.  Barry thought and smiled as he watched three of them together. But then he remembered that they don’t have much time, so he introduced himself to Harrison, but the man surprised him.

“Doctor Wells, I’m Barry Allen, could you..” but Harry jumped after he was sure that Jesse was turned with her back to Barry so she can’t see her dad punching the younger man in the face.

  


“Harrison!”  Caitlin hissed immediately staring at him with angry look.

“Sorry dear.” Harry said innocently, and then he stretched his hand to Barry who was on the floor rubbing his jaw confused.

“That, was for kidnapping my wife and almost giving me a heart attack.” He said as he pulled Barry up.

“Fair enough.” Barry chuckled.

“And now, we can talk. I’m Harrison Wells,” he said and offered his hand to Barry again, this time to shake it with him “tell me what do you need.”

“Told you that he is not THAT scary.” Caitlin said to Cisco laughing.

“My lab is still in one piece, and I’m alive, so yes, he is not THAT scary.” He put his glasses back on and laughed with her.

“Sorry Harry, we’ll go on that dinner tomorrow!” she said to Harry and he just sighed already regretting all this.

 

 

  

 

 

 


End file.
